Valió la pena
by tristega
Summary: Un "intento" de shota


"**Valió la pena"**

Era una mañana monocroma, el cielo gris se mezclaba con las nubes blancas dando una esencia de tranquilidad. Un ambiente que casi siempre estaba presente en invierno en el pequeño pueblo montañés de South Park.

La neblina y la nieve se juntaban creando un lienzo en blanco donde se dibujaba la silueta de un muchacho alto y rubio que caminaba tranquilamente.

Kenny McCormick iba en dirección a la casa de su amigo Kyle, tal vez los chicos ya tenían diecisiete años, pero aun gustaban de pasar los fines de semana todos juntos; en esta ocasión, la "reunión" seria en casa del pelirrojo; ya que los padres de este irían a Newark a visitar a un familiar.

El rubio paseaba por las calles tranquilo hasta que al fin divisó la casa verde de los Broflovski. Observó a todos sus amigos afuera, jugando futbol americano en la nieve, "_como en los viejos tiempos_" pensó. Con una semblante alegre iba a dirigirse hacia ellos, pero, a pesar de la niebla, logro ver a Ike que los observaba con una mirada melancólica desde la ventana de su habitación.

McCormick nunca le prestó atención a ese chico de cabello y ojos negros, pero ese día, se veía diferente, "_Tal vez solo quiere jugar y Kyle no lo deja_" fue lo único que el joven rubio logro pensar, después de todo, Ike era solo un niño de doce años.

El primero en notar la presencia del rubio fue Stan –Al fin llegas!- le dijo lanzándole la pelota de futbol, la cual agarro rápidamente

-Lo siento, me tarde porque no veía un carajo con la puta neblina- respondió excusándose –Ya comieron?-

El pelirrojo asintió la cabeza de una manera divertida y dijo -Si, comimos pizza y te dejamos un poco, está en la mesa; tienes suerte de que pidiéramos tres cajas o el gordo se habría comido tu parte-

-Hey, judío de mierda!- exclamo el castaño

-Cállate Cartman- dijo Stan indiferente – ¿Vas a comer?- le preguntó, a lo cual el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza y le arrojo la pelota antes de entrar a la casa.

-Tengo hambre, saldré en unos minutos- fue lo último que dijo

Una vez adentro, el rubio tomo un plato y se sentó a comer, ya había estado en esa casa tantas veces que había tomado confianza, así que prendió la televisión.

"_Los mismos programas de siempre_" pensó

En eso, se escuchó un ruido de sartenes callándose en la cocina. Kenny, con una actitud curiosa fue a ver lo que sucedía dejando su comida en el comedor.

Una vez en la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Ike en el suelo y solo esbozo una sonrisa -¿Pero qué te paso?- preguntó

-No te rías!- le grito –Yo solo quería las galletas que están allá- dijo mientras señalaba la dichosa caja de galletas que se encontraba al fondo de la alacena.

-¿Y te caíste?- Kenny no pudo evitar pensar que aquel chico era adorable –Ven aquí- dijo mientras tomaba al niño por la cintura para levantarlo.

-¿Q-que haces!?- exclamó el pelinegro al notar que se separaba del suelo, siendo solo sujetado por aquellas manos de dedos finos y largos que rodeaban su cintura de manera cuidadosa

-Te ayudo, vamos, toma la caja-

Ike asintió con la cabeza y tomo la caja. La sonrisa del chico al tener las galletas era inigualable. "_Todo un niño_" pensaba Kenny al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sentir una mezcla de ternura y necesidad de proteger a aquel niño; eso elevaba su libido de niveles impresionantes.

Ante esto se asustó. "_Desde cuando soy TAN pervertido como para fijarme en Ike_"

-¿K-kenny? Ya puede bajarme- dijo Ike con una sonrisa

El rubio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, aquel niño lo distraía, tan frágil, tan lindo y sin duda tan interesante. –No pesas casi nada- fue lo único que Kenny pudo decir antes de bajarlo con delicadeza

Ignorando el comentario del mayor, el pequeño pelinegro le dio las gracias –Kyle no me deja comerlas, dice que mucha azúcar hace daño-

-No hay problema, solo no le digas que te las di, o tendré problemas con tu hermano maniático-

-No diré nada- respondió mientras se sentaba en el comedor a comer galletas. El rubio, imitando las acciones del menor, se sentó a su lado.

Ambos veían la tv, y había un silencio absoluto e incómodo por parte de ambos, hasta que Ike rompió el silencio -Kenny, ¿puedo pedirte algo?-

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza fingiendo indiferencia sin dejar de ver la televisión

-¿Podrías besarme?

"_Mierda_" pensó al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos a sobremanera, eso estaba completamente fuera de lugar, ¿De dónde carajo vino eso?. Aquella proposición era tanto arriesgada como inapropiada y bizarra, si, tal vez era un pervertido que se tiraba a cualquier chica, pero, ¿y a un chico?, y no solo un chico, ¡a un niño! Y no era cualquier niño, era el hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos. Kenny recordó cuando cargo a Ike; tan delicado y frágil, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, y se puso a pensar que tal vez lo había ayudado solo para tocarlo.

Todo este asunto le daba vueltas en la cabeza _"¿Qué carajo le pasa a ese niño?"_ pensaba nervioso, _"¿acaso se dio cuenta de que me estaba fijando en él?"_

-No lo pienses tanto o se lo pediré a otra persona- insistió el pelinegro

Ahí fue cuando Kenny se dio cuenta de que lo pensaba, ¡lo estaba considerando!. Si fuera una persona hecha y derecha le hubiera dicho a aquel niño un rotundo "no" inmediatamente –como cualquier adulto responsable y consiente que eso no era moral-, pero no lo hizo; lo estaba pensando, lo consideraba.

–¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?- fue lo único que consiguió decir

-Si lo haces te lo contare-

Kenny suspiro hondo, giro su cabeza a los lados para asegurarse de que sus amigos aun siguieran afuera y tomo a Ike del brazo –Ven- dijo dirigiéndolo al cuarto de Kyle.

Una vez adentro cerró la puerta. Sabía que lo que haría estaría mal, sabía que si alguien se enteraba habría consecuencias, pero no podía controlar eso, aquel niño se le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata, y si no era ahora, corría el riesgo de no volver a tener una oportunidad como esta.

El rubio se inclinó acercándose a la cara del menor, podía notar su respiración en su rostro, el pelinegro estaba nervioso, su respiración agitada lo delataba. Lo tomo de la barbilla acercando su cara y ambos labios se fundieron en un cálido beso. Era casto y suave, la cara de Ike comenzaba a sonrojarse, la manera en la que cerraba los ojos con la respiración y el corazón acelerado comenzaba a excitar al mayor. Mientras que los labios del menor parecían disfrutar del hurto pues no ponía resistencia alguna. El beso fue aumentando y Kenny se movía cada vez con más fiereza y comenzó a dar pasos hacia al frente, recostando al menor en la cama de Kyle.

Ike colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio mientras este comenzaba introducir su lengua, explorando la cavidad bucal del pequeño, sentía como sus lenguas rozaban y se deslizaban a un compás placentero para ambos.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ pensaba Kenny "_Esto está muy, muy mal_"

En un intento por separarse –ya que Kenny había obtenido un beso del menor decidió parar, ya que si llagaban más lejos no podría detenerse- trato de levantarse de la cama, pero en un movimiento rápido, la rodilla del rubio rozo la intimidad de Ike, lo que hizo que este gimiera de una forma dulce e inocente.

-AH! Ke-Kenny- gimió Ike

Aquella voz causo que al rubio se le erizaran los vellos de la piel a la misma vez que sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda -Shhh- lo callo el mayor dándole un pequeño beso en los labios –Tu hermano podría escucharnos-

-P-perdón, es que, eso…se sintió muy raro- confesó bajando la mirada

Kenny intento reprimir una carcajada, pues aquel comportamiento más que infantil parecía provocarlo. ¿Cuántas veces se podía tener a alguien tan inocente a tu merced?

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja con una semblante provocativa. Ike solo asintió con la cabeza. -Sabes, eso no es nada a comparación con lo que estoy a punto de hacer-

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

El menor se estremeció al escuchar como Kenny le desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Vaya, parece que necesitas ayuda- rio el rubio al notar la erección del pelinegro, este simplemente no dijo nada.

Acto seguido, Kenny toco por debajo de la ropa del niño aquella piel tan suave y tersa en su miembro y comenzó a halarlo un poco con un movimiento lento.

-Jo-joder- maldijo Ike mientras se mordía el labio para no gemir ante el contacto

Kenny, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo -Los niños no deben decir malar palabras- y rio un poco sin dejar de masturbarlo

-Ca-cállate!- respondió mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de las sabanas al sentir como el ritmo iba en aumento. Ike no podía describir como se sentía, era una sensación cosquilluda y estimulante, que hacía que sus sentidos no se pudieran controlar.

El rubio movía su mano experta cada vez más rápido, apretando casi de una manera asfixiante el inexperto miembro del pelinegro que solo tardo segundos en culminar en la mano del mayor.

Kenny sintió su reacción, sintió como temblaba y escucho los gemidos que se le escapaban inconscientemente; esto le hizo sentir una extraña sensación de ternura al verlo tan sobresaltado.

Y sin decir palabra alguna –solo con una sonrisa- el rubio comenzó a limpiar el mojado pero delicioso desastre que él había ocasionado.

Una vez que ambos (mayormente el menor) estaban un poco más "presentables" decidieron salir. Y así como habían entrado a la habitación de Kyle tan repentinamente, salieron.

Salieron y se sentaron en el comedor como desde el principio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Y bien- dijo el rubio

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió Ike un tanto desconcertado –pensando aun en su reciente encuentro en la habitación de su hermano-

-¿Vas a decirme porque querías que hiciera eso?-

El pelinegro rio un poco y exclamo –Yo solo te pedí que me besaras, no que hiciéramos "eso"-

-Mierda; ¿me vas a contar o no?-

Ike asintió con la cabeza y dijo en tono de susurro-No le digas a nadie, pero Stan y Kyle lo hacían y yo pude verlos. Y solo quería saber porque era tan especial besar a un chico y no a una chica.-

El rubio solo lo observo con ojos divertidos –Vaya, o sea que todo lo que hice fue para saber algo obvio-

El menor asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Y no solo fue por el hecho de que era obvio casi para todo el mundo lo de Stan y Kyle, si no que ambos se miraban de una manera de complicidad al saber lo que habían hecho.

"_Valió la pena"_ pensó Kenny

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Favoritos, review :3, tomatazos(? –todo es aceptado-

Esto me quedo algo corto (y raro xD) porque lo hice cuando estaba aburrida en el dentista y lo termine hoy, y no quería que se quedara vagando por mi laptop así que lo dejare por aquí para que se entretengan un rato.

Nos leemos luego! (nwn)/


End file.
